Abused bucket of bolts
by ComicsCorner
Summary: My theory on why Chopper is so grumpy and much more dismissive of people. The reason why he doesn't trust easily and is always rude toward organic beings in the galaxy.


_**(So this idea came to me when i was in Chicago staying with a very good friend who also enjoys Rebels same as me. I began to develop the idea of maybe the reason Chopper is so grumpy and beat up is because he was slightly abused by a previous owner. Again this is purely speculation and not yet confirmed by the show. So enjoy**_

The C1-10P droid sputters when a jagged eating instrument smacks against his lopsided dome that still had yet to be brought to even level. His voice crackles when he turned to an angry looking bar tender. He was an Ishi Tib species with an equally ugly face to match his name, Dulolcko. "You stupid, worthless, junk pile! Get back to work before I dismantle you again, but this time I'll leave you that way all night!" The lopsided Astromech whistles angrily. "Shut up!" Dulolcko shouts throwing a bottle at the droid. The bottle shatters leaving scrapes and stains over his body; some much smaller shards fall inside his main compartment socket. The C1 could feel the glass pieces bumping and moving around inside of him. He knew that he wouldn't be getting that out of him anytime soon. C1's right leg wheel was off base which gave him a very hard time steering, this resulted in a very annoying right angled turned where ever he went, he would often collide with many bar patrons, this always ended with him getting punched, smacked, kicked, pushed or the occasional bottle to collide with him. He sputters softly again as his drink tray is loaded and he moves from table to table doing his best to dodge stumbling drunk patrons and broken glass on the floor. Some array of species were kind enough to give out a thank you to him while others would bump into or spill various alcohol on him without so much as a second glance. He grumps loudly when he collides another wall pillar, this blasted wheel. He struggles to turn over, get out of the spot before he got into trouble again, but every attempt to turn only resulted in more and more face time with the wall. His head was rapidly twitching; blue sparks were flying every which way, the turning gears were clearly caught on something. He takes his time backing up from the wall only to stumble over one very large patron's foot, the life form howled in pain, knocking over two tables and four other patrons in the process. Everything is suddenly silent; all eyes were on the poor Astromech who was twitching left and right desperately trying to get back up on his feet.

"You clumsy, defective trash!" C1-10P squeals as the massive Herglic lifts his squirming body up over his head then hurdles him out an already cracked window and into the crowded streets. The droid tumbles almost 8 feet into the busy streets. Speeders and bikes screech to an unpleasant stop, riders and drivers were soon cursing then pointing toward the alleged metal menace that had caused the disaster.

"I want that dump heap dismantled and melted down!" The Herglic roared kicking the malfunctioning Astromech

"I'll use his dome for a head ornament!" One biker growled to the Herglic. A now much more badly damaged C1 winced and whined in distress as the angry crowed made their way to him looking for blood

"I assure everyone that I will take care of this worthless atrocity." Dulolcko reassured the mob, picking up the terrified droid then tossing him back into the bar head first. "You meaningless wreck! You've coast me costumers and money." The badly mistreated droid wonders if he is experiencing memory crashes, because this particular setting feels too familiar in many ways. "And don't think that you aren't going to pay for it!" 10P bweeps loudly as his furious master hauls him into the back of the bar. Two technician droids were stationed around a fairly large examination table. Tools both lay on the floor in pile next to massive heaps of droid parts in various shapes and sizes as well as on broken trays. a restraining bolt in clipped tightly onto C1's cracked dome, impeding his mobility along with many other of his functions. "Dismantle the trouble maker, then hang him out back." Dulolocko orders to the technicians before he storms out of the room. Everything soon pans to black only seconds later for C1-10P. The mistreated machine sighs sadly when his visibility manages to come back online, once again his mobility is locked down by the nasty mess of electrical wiring around his rickety, old body components along with his dome which was disconnected from his main body, which seemed to be tangled in an even bigger mess than his head. He hung in shame under an archway that led to the bar where he worked. The only light besides the street lights was the illuminated read and yellow bar sign above him. Electrical shocks from the wires painfully zapped and pinched at him all over. People would occasionally stop and look, but would either stay to laugh or just keep on walking thinking of the droid as not worth their time. He once again cries out for any type of assistance from below, but only receives a rock thrown at his only good eye, thrown by a group of juveniles resulting in yet another crack to add to his numerous others


End file.
